studentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralf Jones
Ralf and Clark are members of an elite mercenary-for-hire agency called the Ikari Warriors. Over the years, Ralf has proven himself to be a powerful soldier with natural leadership abilities and courage on the battlefield. He currently holds the rank of colonel. Ralf and Clark became friends when they were in their 20s and have stayed good friends since. This friendship originated in the 1986 SNK arcade game Ikari Warriors. However, Ralf was actually called Paul in the game. Ralf is also a playable character in Metal Slug 6. And in KOF 2006, Ralf has an alter-ego known as Armor Ralf. Ralf and Clark are are under Commander Heidern's command who orders them to enter the King of Fighters tournament. In KOF '96, Leona Heidern joined the team in Heidern's place. At first, Ralf was skeptical due to Leona's young age but he eventually accepted her. Under Ralf's command, the Ikari Warriors team investigates Geese Howard's suspicious involvement in the tournament. In KOF '97, the team successfully completed one of their missions on the battlefield. However, Ralf felt unsettled about failing to save innocents in the war zone and requests a suspension from his duties. Ralf is also worried about Leona's troubled state and wants her to recover. Heidern decides to allow the team off duty, and during their time off, Ralf enlists them in the tournament to help keep them in shape and to further rehabilitate Leona. When Leona attempts suicide at the end of the tournament, Ralf stops her and assures her that, even if she has no family, she isn't alone anymore. During the NESTS saga, Ralf and the team are ordered to participate in the tournaments to investigate what is going on behind the scenes. They are also introduced to a young soldier from the Axe Platoon of the Ikari Warriors, SALLY, who formerly introduces herself as Whip. Ralf, who knows of her whipping skills, initially mistakes her name to be Whippy (Muchiko in Japanese). Since then, he continues to call her this as an affectionate nickname. When she is missing from the aftermath of The King of Fighters 2000, Ralf demands permission to lead a search team for her. While he is ordered on another mission after the 2001 tournament, Heidern relieves his worry by sending him a photo of Whip and Kula on a friendly outing. In the Ash saga, he and his team seek out the origins of a mysterious airship. They identify it as Sky Noah and are sent in the tournament to investigate its inhabitants. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. In KOF XI, Ralf and his team are sent to secure evidence of Those From the Past. They succeed in obtaining Magaki's corpse but it's hauled away by two mysterious and powerful people. Category:Characters